Behind golden eyes
by MaryMariken
Summary: It has been two years since I lost Morgan. I still miss her. If I only could make things right, I would live out my life loving and being loved by my fiery angel. But there is no way that is going to happen. Right? - Cal Blaire
1. Chapter 1: just another visit

Chapter 1: just another visit on just another day

It was just another visit to the New York cell of our coven. Just another day of talking, politics… way too many witches who all wanted more power, more influence within our coven. Mom lived for this kind of thing. She got a thrill each time she was able to out maneuver one of her rivals, all along on her way to the top. There was only one person left between her and the leadership of Amyrant: Ciaran McEwan, a Scottish witch who was born with power. He simply had to hone his natural born talents, thus gaining the leadership of a powerful coven like ours at this relatively tender age of 42.

Mom on the other hand had studied her entire life to get where she is now. Every drop of magic was hard won, every bit of knowledge obtained by long hours of study. She worked hard to get what she got and she looks down on witches who get part of their magical accomplishments by birth. Like me. Somehow I was born with the power I have now. I don't know how - mom refuses to talk about it - but somehow I was born with a lot more magic in my veins than was to be expected with a mother whose natural born level of magic was closer to the average blood witch than to the higher limit of nature, closer to the level of magic that makes one labeled a demon-class witch.

As always, my thoughts go to the only witch I have ever met that was born as demon-class witch. Morgan Rowlands. Beautiful Morgan, with her sharp wit and iron will. A hell of a lot of magic wrapped in the sleek body of a teenager who will definitely grow to be a dazzlingly beautiful woman. I smile fondly in remembrance. It had taken me awhile, but eventually I had been able to woo her. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't stop courting her when she became my girlfriend. Quite the opposite actually. I had a lot of fun talking to Morgan, just being close to her while we cuddled and discussed whatever was on her mind. My smile grows bigger as I remember where those long hours of talk usually ended up with. Despite her schoolgirl appearance and impeccable manners, Morgan was … right in front of my nose… Huh?

I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, thinking that my desire to see Morgan again has played a trick on my sight. But when I open my eyes again, she is still there.

As is the custom when many powerful witches gather, the Council drops by to check if we all abide the rules. Amyrant doesn't, but as long as we keep up the facade that we do, the Council is powerless to stop us from doing whatever we want. So a Seeker comes by, we all sit up and play nice, the Seeker leaves and we continue our day. It gets so damn boring that I got lost in my thoughts, not noticing that there was someone behind Hunter and what-is-his-name … the other Seeker. Now the discussion gets heated this person steps forward, out of the shadows that formerly concealed her.

"Wild accusations are getting us nowhere, Sam", Morgan says calmly, "If there is no evidence that these people had anything to do with the way poor Jacob was hurt, there is no reason to further intrude on their hospitality."

Nicely spoken Morgan! I start to pay attention, now I realise that Morgan's presence is more than just a odd case of a powerful witch working together with the Council. She seems to belong to the company of the two Seekers, cooperating with them perhaps? Apparently someone named Jacob had been hurt with magic and the Council immediately thought that we did it. We didn't, at least not that I know of, but we never bother to argue that. That Morgan does, is strange. Strange and appealing somehow.

"What happened to Jacob?", I ask.

"A rather cruel method of extracting one's magic from the body", Morgan answers with an attempt at a straight face, "He survived only because Alice happened to walk in the same forest that day. She heard his cries and came to investigate. The … persons that hurt Jacob fled before Alice entered the clearing. The Council is now investigating the case."

Her horror of the way Jacob had been hurt and her hatred toward the perpetrators is evident in her voice. I feel the need to console her, to take her into my arms and hold her until the fear and hatred leaves her eyes.

"Just because he is faking ignorance doesn't mean that he actually is innocent", Sam sneers at me. But Morgan just rolls her eyes, murthering "Goddess give me patience" in a rather theatrical whisper.

"Beside the obvious, there is an annoyingly simple reason why these witches are not the ones who hurt Jacob", Morgan says with an air of forced patience, "They lack the necessary equipment. Therefore it is obvious that we are wasting our time here."

"Hang on", Hunter interrupts her, "What do you mean, they lack the necessary equipment?"

Apparently my dear half brother cannot imagine that we might lack equipment to steal someone's magic. I can't either, but that is besides the point.

"The wounds on Jacob's body were made with a knife with a scalloped edge at both sides of the blade. All knives here are either smooth at both sides of the blade or have a different pattern to their edges", Morgan explains. The entire room goes silent. "I took the liberty of also checking your kitchen knives", she adds with an angelic smile.

The silence lasts for a moment until Sam asks her how she knows what kind of knife was used in this case. He suddenly looks suspicious at her. Morgan lifts her shoulder in a semi-casual shrug.

"I stitched up most of Jacob's superficial wounds", she says, "There were so many that I basically memorised the pattern of the wound's edges."

Now it is Hunter's turn to look dumbfounded at Morgan. "You stitched up Jacob's skin?" he asks her with disbelief in his voice.

"You actually believed me when I said Alice healed this skin along with all his more important internal injuries?" Morgan asks him with an innocent smile.

"Yes… Why would I assume that an uninitiated witch would have any part in the treatment of the patient when there is an experienced healer present?"

"Victims like Jacob often die because they bleed out, not because their injuries are fatal", Morgan lectures, "Therefore Alice and I decided that I would stop the bleeding while the experienced witch healed the bones."

I trade a look with Meg, our expert in healing. Broken bones and knife wounds in a theft of magic case? Definitely not our style like Morgan insinuated, but how would she know that? More importantly, why would she conceal her healing abilities from Hunter? When we were together, Morgan was proud of her accomplishments. What happened that she is now concealing her talent for healing. Or her talent for magic in general?

Suddenly alert, I stretch out my awareness to lightly hug Morgan's. She was the one who taught me how to do this, so I was surprised when she subtly shakes her head at me. Her eyes flicked to her Seeker companions in a clear warning not to let them know about our usual way to communicate. I narrow my eyes, asking why I can't share her thoughts now while she used to share them so freely with me in the past. Morgan makes a hand signal at me. At first I am confused at what she means, but then I get it. E-mail me.

I resist the urge to slam my head into a wall. E-mail. The ideal way to keep in touch with her while I couldn't reveal my current location while I traveled with my mother. Why hadn't I thought of that?


	2. Chapter 2: the past and emails

Chapter 2: the past and emails

Later that day, I dig up my computer and open my mail account. I'm sure that I have Morgans address... somewhere…. Finally I remember Morgan's instruction on email and am able to write her:

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _How are you? I am sorry that I didn't think to contact you in this way before. We left in a hurry and_

I stop writing. What was I to say? The truth? That I had thought that she died in that fire nearly two years ago? That I had mourned her, missed her badly, my heart aching for her? I can't lie to her, not if I want to reestablish our relationship. I finally settle on

 _I thought I had lost contact with you. I was so happy to see you today. Please write me._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Cal_

Not exactly the romantic letter I really want to write her, but I reckon that I have to start slowly. If memory serves, that is how I got into Morgan's heart in this first place. I started out by actively placing interest in Morgan, like I always charm a girl. It used to be a certain road to success, but not with Morgan. She was shy, not convinced that my interest in her was genuine. When I am honest with myself, I admit that her initial concern was well founded. Initially, she was just another powerful witch, just another assignment that would strengthen the power of my coven.

Morgan didn't encourage my advances and I switched to Bree instead, to make her jealous. Colossal mistake of course. Bree has only an ounce of the magic that Morgan has, hardly worth pursuing. It did make Morgan envious of Bree, but what I didn't anticipate on was that Morgan would give Bree free rein on a relationship with me. She valued her lifelong friendship with Bree more than a possible chance with a stranger like me. I appreciate her loyalty, but I wish I had recognized it earlier. I know I hurt Morgan by the way I had been playing with Bree, especially since it broke up their friendship. Flinching, I remember trying to comfort Morgan trough several fall outs with Bree. I should have handled that better. I will treat her better, if she gives me the chance. My computer pings. Jackpot!

 **Dear Cal,**

 **How are you? I'm fine. How was California?**

 **When you didn't leave me an adress, I took the liberty of occasionally scrying for your location. Just checking up on you to see if you were alive and well. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Best,**

 **Morgan**

My heart makes a happy dance. She wants to talk to me. She still cares about me, even checked up on me. I wasn't aware - which is worrisome enough in itself - but I can't help feeling very flattered by her thought.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _California was fine. Hot, dry, occasionally some rain. The perks of California is the fact that mom's family lives there. I was able to visit my grandparents - always nice to see them again. They don't always approve of mom's life choices, but they have given up trying to convince her to change back to their ways._

 _Gramma successfully sneaked me away to teach me what she calls 'decent magic'. A healing spell for skin burns - perhaps something that can help Jacob? Just let me know, I would like to help if I can._

 _How is Cirrus? And Kithic for that matter? Robbie and Bree, are they still together?_

 _Love,_

 _Cal_

Call me forward, but if email is all I've got then I might as well be obvious. As soon as I have pressed 'send' I start worrying about being to obvious. What if my forwardness scares her off? We haven't seen each other in ages, she has probably already finished high school, went on with her life. What if she has a boyfriend? My mood darkens. I know we didn't leave on the best terms, but I would hate it if that meant that another guy had been allowed to touch her. To caress her, feel her soft skin and hear her delightful little moans…

My computer pinges again. Whatever her relationship status is, she sure as hell answers me quickly. Smiling I see that she wrote me a longer mail.

 **Dear Cal,**

 **Nice to hear that you enjoyed being with your grandparents. After you and your mom left, Hunter stayed in Widowsville for a while. He helped getting Cirrus back to it's feet and was chosen as one of the leaders when we merged with Kithic. Back then we/Kithic were 13 members strong. Of course Hunter and Sky left again when he got a new assignment, staying in touch in case we needed an initiated blood witch.**

 **A lot of things happened in the last 2 years, but my initiation rite was not one of them ;) The members of Kithic don't care, I was the best person to lead when Hunter and Sky left so I was chosen unanimously as the present high priestess. As Ethan stated it: I had been doing all the chores of a high priestess for a while now, so I might as well have the benefits also. I don't consider it a chore, being there for everyone and helping them with advice / tutoring when someone has difficulty mastering a new subject… it's fun and I like to see everyone grow. Very rewarding. But then again, it is basically the same as helping someone with their math homework. To me at least ;) I'm babbling, aren't I?**

 **Anyway, Robbie and Bree are still together. They hit a tough road when Bree met my half brother (a notorious flirt) but somehow it brought them together. They are so tight now, it makes you sick with sugar sweetness. Very adorable. I love seeing them so happy. They asked me to be their bridesmaid when they marry next spring.**

 **Thank you for your offer to help with Jacob's healing. Although he doesn't have any burned skin - thank the Goddess for that, that would have made his recovery even tougher - he does need a rather powerful healing ritual. I am still looking for witches who want to join, we are always short on powerful witches here in rural New York ;) Any chance you want to join? I will sent you the details of the ritual by mail if you want, so you can go over it at your leisure. Be sure to ask me any questions you have. If you want, we can meet up to discuss them.**

 **The ritual takes place at Alice's house next saturday. It will probably take up the entire afternoon and evening because of said intensive energy requirements. I'm looking forward to your next mail.**

 **Love,**

 **Morgan**

Whoa, a lot of stuff in one mail. I felt astonished when I read that Morgan is already leading her own coven. A bit sulky too, for I am still living in my mother's shadow. When I consider all the witches in Widowsville, I understand that they felt that Morgan was the one to lead. She has a certain air around her. Most people instinctively trust her, somehow knowing that she is a kind soul who will look out for you. A very good quality in a high priestess. Somehow she is also supervising the studies of the other members, I wonder how that happened. For all I know she has been studying just as long as the rest…

Morgan has accepted my offer to help with Jacob's recovery. I imagined performing a healing spell on my own, but somehow I like the idea of a joined ritual even better. It will certainly give me the chance to check out the 'rural New York' witches, allow me to catch up with them. The more I think about it, the more I like it. I will have to run it by mom first of course. I hate being so dependent on her, but if I don't she will turn up to check up on me. Sighing I shutdown my computer and go looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3: a mother's reaction

Chapter 3: a mother's reaction

It turns out that mom is in the living room surrounded by other members of our coven. I quickly assess the mood - most of them are admirers of my mom, only a few of them are envious of her. As always her eyes find me the moment I walk into the room and she smiles.

Although mom doesn't like the ease with which I learn and master witchcraft, her love for me will always be stronger. She might be envious of everyone who learns quicker, better or easier than her, she will always be my mother. As such, I have always felt secure of her love and care, even when everyone in Amyranth was basically waiting for my mom to explode with envy over my progress … the way she happened to do with anyone else up until then. But when I was initiated and making good on the promise of power I showed as a child, she stayed the loving, encouraging parent she always had been. It still drops a few jaws when people see her with me, but I guess that a mother's love is stronger than anything.

When she sees the expression of my face, she excuses herself and walks toward the double doors. Together we take a stroll in the garden, talking about the early bloom of the daisies and roses this year until we are out of earshot.

"What is on your mind, sweetheart?"

"I have been emailing with Morgan", I tell her cautiously, carefully assessing her reaction. The expected flash of jealousy crosses her face, quickly stifled because mom knows of my feelings toward Morgan. As much as she would like Morgan's powers for herself, my happiness comes first. If that means she has to play nice to Morgan, she will. Suddenly doubtful I wonder whether even the great Selene Belltower is able to fool Morgan.

"How is she?", says mom to get my attention back.

"Okay I guess. She is now leading Kithic and apparently in charge of healing rituals. She invited me to the one they are doing for Jacob next saturday."

"Morgan is leading Kithic", mom asks, blinking her eyes, "She has been studying for how long? Two years? A bit more since she started at the end of summer? How can she possibly already be a high priestess?"

Envy is starting to color her voice as she had to study for decades before she got a chance to lead.

"She wrote me that the members of Kithic unanimously chose her as a leader. You remember that you told me that you thought Morgan was going to make high priestess one day? That was your first impression when I took her to our house to meet you. Apparently more people had the same idea, since she now is in charge of a coven."

"She wrote me that she would sent me the details of the ritual by mail", I bruskly change the subject.

"How unusual", mom comments, "I usually give a line or two as an intro before a circle. Do you really think she will send you a text document with details of the ritual up front? What the hell can you write about a ritual that fills an entire document?"

"Only one way to find out", I tell her, glad that I focused her attention on the matter I really wanted to discuss with her. "Would you like to read it as well? It is like I can see the curiosity pouring out of your eyes."

"Do not mock your old mother!" she exclaims, going along with my teasing mood, "You should always respect your elders."  
"I do, but it is hard to see you as an elder while you still lack the grey hair."

Mom is very proud that she aged beautifully. She is approaching sixty and not a grey hair in sight.

"So, I can give Morgan the green light on the healing ritual?" I ask her expectantly.

"Of course", mom says gently, "You can do whatever you want, my son. As long as you do not risk your life, I will always support your interests. Just be careful on your own in Widowsville. I know you trust Morgan completely, for a reason that I cannot see, but others are not always kind to Woodbanes."

"Morgan would not invite me if it would endanger me", I am quick to reassure her. Somehow I know that Morgan will keep me safe. I don't know how, but there was a look in her eyes when I saw her this morning. Years have passed, but she still has the same look for me. A mingling of love, tenderness and curiosity. It makes me feel desirable, in a way that no girl has made me feel before. Mom judges the look in my eyes and nods to herself.

"It's settled then. Off with you, go write Morgan. I will excuse you from the circle next saturday", she says with a maternal smile, "I expect a full report by sunday afternoon."

"Yes mama", I answer, rolling my eyes. I kiss her cheek and fly back into the house. I've got an email to write!

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _I would be happy to join you for Jacob's healing next saturday. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there._

 _Love,_

 _Cal_

It's a short message, but I suddenly am shy to write more. Luckily for me Morgan is quick to respond.

 **Dear Cal,**

 **Great, that will help a lot. The details of the ritual are in a shared document on Google drive. Just click the link at the end of this mail and you should see it on your screen. Everyone who is participating has a say in the form of the ritual. Hence the shared document. You will see that there is still a lot of debate about the limiting of the ritual ;)**

 **Do not feel alarmed, but everyone who has a link to the document can see that you have a link too. It's easier for communication but I can imagine that you feel like I have just thrown you to the sharks. I told everyone to be nice to you. They probably will once they get their heads around the whole 'the wiccan wars have realy realy been over for centuries' thing. Be sure to complain to me if someone needs their butt kicked (a very efficient way to get their head out of the sand, if you catch my drift ;)**

 **As you can see the healing requires 45 Nins. That converts to 12.500 calories or 52 300 000 joule, whichever unit you prefer. I usually work with Nins since it makes the numbers manageable. Other witches usually look like I have grown horns when I calculate in Nins. Something with it only being used by black witches or something. Bullshit of course, but it always is the first discussion I have with someone new.**

 **Anyway, the energy requirement is 45 Nins. As you can imagine this is rather large if you have myself, my half brother and a lot of very willing but not very powerful other witches. I'm glad that you consider joining us. Now we might actually pull this off.**

 **As for the discussion of the details I have promised you, would you like to have tea at my place somewhere this week? I have a nicely flexible schedule now I have finished high school. Just name a time and I can probably make it work.**

 **Fair warning: I might own my own place now, but said half brother is also my roommate. He is a nice guy but slightly overprotective since his baby sister usually doesn't date.**

 **Looking forward to your answer,**

 **Morgan**

Yes, yes, yes, Morgan send me an invitation! To her own place nonetheless. I wonder how she can afford it, her being just out of high school and all.

I raise my hands and wiggle my fingers like a pianist before a concert. Of course that is over dramatic, but I am feeling like it.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _Is tomorrow morning too soon? I would love to have tea with you, so I might as well risk coming across as overly eager._

 _Don't worry, I will not let your roommate intimidate me. Half brother by the way? That should be quite the story. Any chance you will tell me over tea?_

 _I will study the document you send me so I can prep my questions. I have quickly read it already but so far I am only amazed at the level of detail in your description. Scratch that, I am amazed by the details that are discussed in the group. I am so used to following the lead of whoever is leading the circle that I have never imagined having a discussion like this. It is quite refreshing to say the least. Are you leading the ritual? I remember that you can channel some power, but an entire coven and a ritual of 45 Nins? Call me a fool, but I never knew that was even possible._

 _Love,_

 _Cal_

After sending Morgan's document to the printer I shutdown my computer again. 45 Nins… that's more than our average circle… and we are no wimps when it comes to power. No wonder that Morgan is having difficulty gathering enough witches to pull of the healing.

Lost in my thoughts I wander out of my room into the corridor of the second floor. I like the New York house of Amyrant. It is large and tall, just like the one in California, but it feels warm and cosy all the same. It is definitely expensive, but the money is put in using high quality materials rather than the grandeur and shininess that my mom usually prefers. Ciaran might be my mother's rival, but I have to admit that I like his taste in houses. I smile to myself, thinking of how mom would freak out if she suspected I had a nice thought about one of her rivals.

I go down the staircase and the first floor landing, passing more carved woodwork and white plaster. Where is that printer? In the first floor library? I take a quick look in the grand room. It contains a lot of books, but no printer. The ground floor library is my next guess. Who knew that it would be so hard to find the printer in this house. I have spend many hours trying to find hidden rooms (Ciaran's private library) or books I'm not supposed to read until I'm older (I have been able to make short work of mom's spells since I was fifteen) but never have I spend so much time in search of a printer. Suddenly I start to worry that someone else might get there before me and read about Morgan's healing ritual. Although Amyrant generally is a 'study whatever you want' coven, healing is not our forte.

When I enter the ground floor library I see that the printer still contains some papers. I rush towards the machine, suddenly anxious that anyone might have 'accidentally' taken my print out. A quick shuffling of the pages reassures me. Nobody has messed with my stuff. I spot a nice and comfortable looking chair and pull it towards the large window. It is sunny today and I suddenly miss the always present sun and heat in California. Angling the chair so the sun shines on my back, I nest myself into the chair and start reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Morgan's house

After a short drive on one of the messier roads around Red Kill, I arrive at Morgan's house. Or should I say Morgan's mansion. It might not be as big as Ciaran's house in New York, but it certainly isn't the usual two-bedroom home either. I get out of my car and are assaulted by scents. Without being able to help myself I follow my nose to the right of the house and find a big flower garden next to a big kitchen garden. Big being the key word. There is slight scent of magic in the air. I didn't detect it before but it seems to be coming from the back of the kitchen garden. Cautiously I walk between flower beds and vegetables, making my way to what seems to be the edge of the property.

"Hey Cal", shouts someone hidden beneath a big and green plant. The leaves stir and Morgan emerges from the plant like some kind of elf. She smiles at me and asks how I like her garden.

"It's big", I start, rather unsure how to continue, "Do you tend to this garden on your own?"

"Of course not", comes a male voice from behind the big plant. A tall guy in his early twenties comes towards us. The resemblance between him and Morgan is striking. They have the same eyes and the same air of power around them.

"Please meet my half brother Killian", Morgan introduces him, "Killian lives here together with Caira, his girlfriend, Robbie and Bree. We tend the garden together so we can make a living growing medicinal herbs and other plants with magical properties. Since we also grow our own food, we can get by without making a lot of money."

"The house should not have cost a lot of money either", I involuntarily slip out.

Killian smiles and Morgan explains: "I kinda tricked someone into making a Faustian deal. My intention was to share the money with the coven actually involved, but they insisted that I kept it all so I could study whatever I wanted. I decided that real estate was a good investment so I bought this place for the fertile grounds it has. Caira and I were the first to move in. The rest either found a home here or", she nods in the direction of Killian, "just never left after a sleepover."

"Would you like a cup of tea? I always like talking with something in my hands"

"I would love to", I answer. Morgan starts off towards the house while Killian stays behind to further tend to the plant. I catch them sharing a look. Morgan wasn't kidding when she wrote me that Killian is protective of her.

"How exactly do you trick someone into making a Faustian deal?" I ask her to break my sudden shyness.

"By pretending that you are the devil everyone thinks Woodbanes to be."

I stop dead in my tracks but Morgan only smiles at me. "You are not used to treating the disdain with which other people treat Woodbanes lightly, are you?"

"Eh, no."

"It shows."

I don't know what to say and look dumbfounded at Morgan. She takes pity on me and changes the subject.

"Anyway, there was this woman who thought that a neighboring coven was going to wipe out Starlocket. Since I already knew that said neighboring coven had no intentions whatsoever to do that, I betted her whether or not Starlocket would still be alive two weeks later. Obviously I won the bet."

We have reached the house and Morgan opens the back door for me. It opens up to a large room with the same hint of magic in the air. Their circle room perhaps? Without a second glance Morgan crosses the room to go further into her house. I follow her, amazed by the confidence she is showing in me. Mom always does anything and everything to keep strangers out of our circle room and here Morgan just enters it with me like it is nothing. I take a discreet sniff to analyse the magic that has been practiced here lately. It is not as good as casting my senses - which Morgan will know immediately, making it a no go. Not to mention it is impolite. Just as I had expected I only smell white magic in the air. Nice, clean and pure white magic, nothing any witch could have moral problems with. I focus my attention back on Morgan as she continues her story.

"When I got Starlocket together to split the money, Alice started talking about how unfair it was that everyone just assumed that I would turn out to be a power hungry monster. Just because I am a woodbane born with power. Everyone in the room agreed and one after the other argued how they could make sure that I would follow my own path instead of someone else's political games. It was obviously a setup by Alice. She had been scrying to see my conversation with the woman because she wanted to know the details of our arrangement. When she saw how the woman played me for a devil who would go along with her power hungry politics, she wanted something different for me. She hated that I was that good an actress. So good at pretending to be a power hungry monster that I could fool someone into believing I actually am the devil some people believe me to be. She started wondering about how other people see me. You know that Alice was one of the first witches I met, right?"

We have arrived in the kitchen and Morgan pours water into the kettle to start the tea. Reaching into a cabinet, she takes out a box and offers me the selection of their teas.

"Which tea would you like?" she asks me. I am so engrossed in her story, so stricken by her honesty about how the average Woodbane is usually treated that it takes me a moment to focus on the tea box in front of me.

I pick a tea I have never had before - Lady Grey, what kind of tea is that? - and urge her to continue her story.

"When Alice met me, I had just discovered Wicca. I didn't know anything about the clans, about the clan war, about anything for that matter. I was just me, a bookworm that had come across a new subject to study. She instantly took a liking to me." Morgan smiles fondly in remembering.

"She noticed right away that I am born with power, but she has never held that against me. It wasn't until I met Hunter and other members of the council that I started to develop my devil persona. They were all so convinced that I would turn out to be a devil that it was easier to just play along. By the time they asked me to bring in my father, I only considered how I could turn it around so no one would get hurt. It wasn't until I discussed it with Alice and Bree, after Alice had seen the conversation when she scryed for it, that I considered that I shouldn't feel like it was normal. Hell, the woman even offered to pay me in order to betray my father's trust. Just like I would sell out my own relatives in order to gain more power."

Morgan makes a face. I feel for her although mom usually takes the blow for me. She has been rather successful in shielding me from this kind of intrigues. Morgan has no such protection.

"Father?" I ask her, "Is Angus still alive?"

"No", Morgan answers bewildered, "I mean, yes, he is still alive. No, he is not my biological father. Shall we take our tea into the living room? It might be a more comfortable setting to explain the mess I call my family tree."


	5. Chapter 5: Morgan's family tree

Chapter 5: Morgan's family tree

We walk into a cozy living room. It might be big, but with the couches centered around a beautiful fireplace the room feels warm and relaxing rather than intimidating. The hearth is filled with wood, obviously ready to be lit. Morgan casts a glance on it, focusing her attention shortly. A fire starts in the fireplace, filling the room with warmth and a soft yellow glow.

I am still amazed at her ability to light a fire with her mind. Not to mention her control over her magic. I have been studying all my life but I will never boast to have the level of control that Morgan so unconsciously displays. She grabs a piece of paper.

"If we are going to discuss my family tree, we are going to need a drawing", she explains, "Let's start with my mom, Maeve Riordan. As is the costum in her family, mom's parents picked her a familiar when she was born. Usually this familiar will also become her husband when they both come of age, but not in the case of mom and Angus. When mom was 17, she met my father on a visit from a Scottish coven. They fell in love and were so happy with each other that Angus gave them his blessing rather than insisting on having Maeve. But my father's coven was from a rivaling coven, so they came up with a plan to keep their covens unaware of my parents' romance. Needless to say it worked, since everyone still always assumes that I am Angus' daughter.

While Maeve was walking on the moors with my father, Angus slowly came to realise that he liked Lidia, another member of Belwicket. Lidia might not be as powerful a witch as Maeve, but she is a nice woman with beautiful eyes."

I frown at her choice of words. Morgan sees it and explains: "When I hear a phrase often enough, I can't help repeating it when I retell a story."

"Seems human", I tell her, trying to make her comfortable again. She smiles at me and I swoon. I hope Morgan can't read my face as well as mom or else she might think I'm whimsical.

Morgan raises her eyebrow at me and smiles gently, shaking her head lightly at my thoughts. She nests herself closer to me on the couch and I automatically wrap her in my arms. She gives a soft sigh of content and continues her story:

"Lidia and Angus become lovers. Another romance that was hidden from everyone else, including my father. When the dark wave came and wiped out most of Belwicket, Maeve and Angus fled to America. Lidia stayed behind so she could remain hidden from the world and safe. Maeve tried to convince Angus to do the same, but he refused to let her play decoy on her own. Lidia moved to America a few months later and the three of them moved to rural New York. They liked it there. Angus and Lidia soon married and started having children.

All seemed well, but it was not to last. A few of the witches who had sent the black wave to Belwicket learned that Maeve and Angus were still alive. Because Lidia was with child at the time, Maeve and Angus acted like a couple to draw the heat away from her. It worked, but in the end Maeve and Angus had to stage their death in order to gain some peace."

"That's is why everyone was so surprised to learn about you," I ask Morgan, "because they assumed that Maeve and Angus were burned alive in that shed."

Morgan nods her agreement and tells me: "It worked wonderfully for nearly two decades. Everyone thought that every last member of Belwicket was dead. Nobody came looking for us. It was … peaceful. Quiet and lonely because our own family were the only magic practitioners around, but peaceful all the same.

During that time Lidia and Angus had three daughters, Caira, Claudia and Anna. My mom met my father again and somehow," she winks her eyebrows at me with a sly smile "she turned up pregnant with me. We had a nice and quiet life here in Widowville until you and your mom moved in. Wary after their former experiences with other witches, we decided that I would get to know you while the rest hid and watched from the sidelines."

"Two questions", I ask her. Morgan nods, silently asking me to continue.

"Is Caira, Angus and Lidia's daughter, the same Caira as Killians, your half brother, girlfriend?"

"Yes", Morgan answers, "Smart catch. That is one of the reasons I call my family tree a mess. Most people assume that Angus is my biological father, rather than only my father for all intents and purposes. I call him Dad too.

So when Caira, who is basically my sister, started dating Killian, my half brother, it was kinda strange in the beginning. Like the brother I never knew was dating the sister I had grown up with. There is no blood tie between them, but it was weird for all people involved. The awkwardness faded after a few weeks, but Lidia was sure to check their relation by blood before giving her blessing to their relationship. As it turns out, Killian and Caira are no closer relatives than the average two Woodbanes."

I frown my eyebrows at her phrasing, not quite following her. She catches my look and explains: "Most Woodbanes are rather close relatives since we are a small clan who mostly marries within the clan. As a result most Woodbanes are cousins in the 6th or 7th cousins. Caira and Killian are actually 8th cousins."

Nodding my understanding, I continue with my second question.

"How come we never noticed the other members of your family?" I ask her, "I would have imagined that we would notice a powerful witch, let alone a bunch of them."

"Why did you move to Widowsville?" Morgan shots the question back at me. Startled I answer: "Because of the power sink. We would have liked to use the local power sink to our advantage, but we never could." Morgan smirks at that. "Wait a minute. You were behind that?"

"Of course. We couldn't have you tapping our local power supply, could we?"

"Guess not."

"When everything falls to pieces, rely on your power to keep you safe", Morgan quotes. I smile at her, recognizing the popular Woodbane saying.

"So let me see if I got it straight", I ask Morgan, "Angus is your social father and the familiar of your mother Maeve Riordan. He is married to Lidia and together they have three daughters, Caira, Claudia and Anna. But you said that it is the custom of your family to find your child a familiar at birth. But there were no boys your age around when you were born."

Morgan smiles, understanding where I am going with my question.

"Caira is my familiar. Mom broke the tradition because her relation with Angus didn't work out the way their parents had hoped. Having no familiar worked out fine for me, but Caira and I were very close when we grew up. Instead of having an arranged relationship with my familiar, my relationship with Caira kind of grew naturally. We are always trying out new spells together, so our relationship as familiars grew as usual. Without the premeditation of our parents that is."

"Right, so you have a familiar after all."

"That is right."

"So Caira is both your familiar and dating your half brother Killian."

Morgan nods. Apparently I got all relations right. Except for one...

"If Killian is your half brother. Who is your father?"

Morgan smiles at that.

"Didn't you recognize Killian?" she asks me.


	6. Chapter 6: the paternal side

I can only stare at her. How can I tell her that I was so absorbed by her that I didn't notice anything else?

"Well, you can start with that", comes a male voice from the doorway. I look around and find Killian entering the room. He smiles at my confusion.

"You still don't recognise me, do you?"

"Nope", I answer him.

Yet a thought is starting to form in the back of my head. I have seen him before. But where, I ask myself. I picture him in a different setting. Here, in this house, I see him as Morgan's half brother. Their similarities are obvious because they are so close together, but Killian lacks the radiant power that is so obvious about Morgan. Something he inherited from his mother perhaps? I dig through my memory, trying to find a man who is both old enough to be their father and has the features they both share. My eyes flash open when it hits me.

"Your father is Ciaran McEwan."

"Yes", Morgan says.

"Unfortunately", Killian adds. I zero in on Killian.

"Why don't you like having Ciaran as your father?" I ask him, "He is a great witch and an incredible leader.."

"And a lousy father", Killian finishes my thought, "He didn't seem to care two flicks about me or my brother and sister while we grew up. Left us with our mother while he was of to who-knows-where studying who-knows-what."

Morgan sits up straighter while she stays close to me. I like that she is so comfortable around me that she stays in contact with me. Even with her obviously protective half brother in the room and even while we have been apart for two long years.

She extends her awareness to Killian who is sitting on the opposite couch. It has immediate effect... It is amazing to see. I know that I always feel myself relax and calm beneath the touch of Morgan's awareness but I have never seen her do it with anyone else. So this is how it looks like, I think to myself. No wonder that the rest of Cirrus always assumed that Morgan had a magical effect on me. It is pretty amazing to see anyone go from infuriated to a relaxed calm in a blink of an eye.

Killian ruffles, clearly not wanting to be soothed by Morgan even if she seems to take away his pain over their father's treatment of his children.

"He changed his ways after he met Morgan. Probably because Morgan kicked his but."

Morgan shrugs and says with an angelic smile: "I merely pointed out to him that he could treat my siblings with the same love as he does me. Just because I am the daughter of his soulmate doesn't mean that I deserve a better treatment."

"The fact that you have the power that Dad wanted all his children to have doesn't have anything to do with it, of course", Killian grumbles. He might not want to admit it, but anyone can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Power doesn't determine a person's value", Morgan says with the air of an old argument, "It is the strength of their heart that counts."

"Is that something you would tell Dad?" Killian asks her with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"That's how I got the idea in his head in the first place", Morgan answers with a knowing smile.

We both stare at her dumbfounded.

"How does the strength of one's heart has anything to do with the strength of one's magic?" I ask her.

I can tell that Killian wants to ask the same, but he doesn't seem to dare. _Chicken?_ I ask him silently. _Better you than me_ , he answers, _you can get away with your ignorance because you weren't born as a demon-class witch. I on the other hand was kept purposefully ignorant of my heritage and my abilities by my own mother._ I can feel his sentiments of betrayal and annoyance trough our connection. Morgan was staring at the fire during our exchange.

"Just trying not to listen in on your private conversation", she answers my unspoken question, "I might not be psychic, but I can make an adequate guess at your emotions if I am as close to you as I am now."

"To answer your question: the strength of one's heart determines how quickly a witch can cast a powerful curse. The stronger the spirit of a witch, the easier said person can twist a curse properly. With all limitations and such in place."

A thought strikes me.

"The ritual of next saturday. It's a curse, isn't it?" I ask Morgan.

Killian smirks: "I've got to hand it to you, sis, you know how to pick them. Your boyfriend obviously has some brains in that pretty head of his."

I narrow my eyes in annoyance at Killian. His smiles just turns wider.

"I told you Killian would try to get under your skin", Morgan whispers softly in my ear.

 _He succeeded quickly_ , I sent to her. I gather my wits and purposefully relax my body. Let's see what he makes of that, I think to myself.

Killian leanes back into his couch, adopting a pondering mean. _I am watching you_ , he sends me.

Knowing that I am behind Morgan's back, I roll my eyes at him. _I already know_ , I send him back, _I intent to treat your sister kindly and honorably._

 _Ya, sure_ , Killian sends me, _that is what has you standing at attention. I'm male to, remember?_

I have got to admit, Killian is quite the gentleman. Even while trying to bully me into treating his sister properly, he watches his language and attitude.

 _You don't know how easy it is for Morgan to eavesdrop, do you?_ Killian asks me.

I blink at him like an owl.

 _Not quite that clever after all, it seems. Don't worry, you will get the hang of it soon enough. If you stick around, you will soon learn how to read Morgan while she's hiding her abilities._

"If you are done trying to scare Cal, I would like to discuss saturday's curse", Morgan interrupts Killian's mental monologue.

Killian gives me another of his infuriatingly knowing smiles. _Told ya._


End file.
